


Tickle fight!

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Multi, just Finn being a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Relationships: Logan Tremblay/Finn O Hara/Leo Knut
Kudos: 32





	Tickle fight!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



Leo’s breath sounded too loud in the dark apartment, the only thing keeping him sane was the warmth of Logan’s body pressed against his side as they both stared wide-eyed at the screen. 

He’d known the second he’d picked up the game that he was going to regret picking the creepiest one on the shelf, but Logan’s smile had rendered him a fool and he was currently regretting every decision he had ever made as he stared at the screen.

Naturally, Logan had wanted to switch all the lights off before they started, sweet-talking Leo into it and coaxing him further with a kiss and Leo had given in; under the condition that Logan would sit next to him while they played.

Logan had been only too happy to oblige, sitting so close that their elbows knocked together. Leo could feel the tension in Logan’s muscles and he was almost certain Logan could feel his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. 

Their characters onscreen paused in the snow and the two boys looked at each other, eyes wide as they nodded, looking back at the screen. 

Logan was breathing just as heavy as Leo now, and he shifted closer as their characters slowly rounded a snowy corner and….

“ _BOO!!!_ ”

Leo screamed, his controller flying as he whirled, his knee hitting the coffee table, his heart stopping in his chest. Logan jumped, arms flailing wildly as he attempted to fend off the intruder. 

Leo lay on the floor, a hand on his thundering heart. He let his head drop to the side to find Finn doubled over as he laughed, His eyes tearing up with the force of his mirth. Logan looked over at the redhead, a look of absolute shock and outrage on his face.

Finn took one look at him and dissolved into another fit of laughter, leaning on the back of the couch to keep himself from falling over. 

Logan shot Leo a look and grinned, Leo winking at him as the looked over at Finn. Leo wordlessly counted down on his fingers and Logan pounced, tackling Finn to the plush carpet, the latter squealing and giggling as they fell to the floor.

Logan had a mischievous glint in his eye as he straddled Finn’s hips, pinning him to the floor. 

Logan’s fingers reached towards Finn’s sides and his eyes widened

“No, Lo No, stop, Tremz I swear—”

Leo heard a shrill squeal and he got to his feet snickering at what he knew he was going to find. 

Finn was lying on the floor, arms swatting uselessly at Logan’s biceps, Logan tickling him mercilessly, making Finn laugh loudly even as he gasped for air. 

“Shit—Tremz, _stop_!!!”

“Well, you should’ve thought about that before you scared the shit out of us.”

Leo laughed, dropping onto the floor, his hands going for Finn’s feet, winking at Logan. Finn’s scream was loud enough to wake up everybody in a ten-mile radius and Leo laughed, holding down Finn’s thrashing legs. 

“Stop—Nutty! I’m gonna pee!”

Leo and Logan both paused at that, bursting into laughter, their stomachs cramping up as they wheezed, fighting to get a breath into their lungs. Finn just crossed his arms over his chest, frowning up at them from the floor.

“It’s not funny!”

Logan doubled over, a tear slipping down his cheek, his hand braced on his ribs.

“Lo, you sound like a dying walrus, _It’s not that funny!_ ”

Leo’s legs couldn’t hold him up anymore, and he collapsed next to Finn, his shoulders shaking while he tried to rein in his laughter enough to get out a few words. 

“Yes it _is_ , mon cheri”

Finn just rolled his eyes, trying to hold back his smile, his hazel irises dancing with mirth. 

“Awwww, fish, you know we love you.” Logan smiled, leaning down to kiss him, bracing his hands on either side of his head. 

Finn accepted the kiss, pulling away to let his head fall to the side.

“Hmph” 

Leo giggled, reaching over to ruffle the red hair, planting kisses all over Finn’s face until he chuckled, pushing Leo away. 

“Okay! Okay! Apology accepted.” 

Leo grinned at Logan, high-fiving him before pulling him in for a kiss, grinning against his lips. 

“We won!”

“ _Hey!_ ” Finn objected, shoving playfully at Logan’s thigh. 

Logan grinned tipping his head to meet Finn’s lips, putting a hand on Finn’s chiselled abdomen as—

“ _Oomph_ ”

Logan pulled away, confusion written all over his face as Finn pushed frantically at his legs.

“Lo, _Lo_ , get off I have to pee!”

Logan tipped his head back and rolled off of Finn, cackling at the redhead as he ran off to the bathroom. 

“ _I fall for the worst ones_ ”


End file.
